1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various desires for the display field of expressing information in accordance with an electrical information signal are increasing. Thus, research is being conducted on various display apparatuses that are thin, light, and have low power consumption. For example, a display apparatus may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a field emission display (FED) apparatus, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus, etc.
A display apparatus may display an image on a display panel, but an additional speaker for supplying sound has to be provided. If the speaker is provided in a display apparatus, the sound generated in the speaker advances toward a lower or rear portion of the display panel, instead of toward a front portion of the display panel. Thus, the sound does not advance toward a user who watches the image displayed on the display panel, so that it disrupts the user's immersion experience.
If the speaker is included in a set apparatus, such as television (TV), the speaker occupies a space that may impose a restriction on design and a spatial disposition of the set apparatus. To solve this problem, the display apparatus may output sound toward a front portion of the display panel, e.g., through vibration of the display panel.
However, a problem occurs in that a rolling phenomenon occurs in a vibration generator for vibrating the display panel. If the rolling phenomenon occurs in the vibration generator, the sound of the display device may be distorted, and sound deterioration is generated, whereby a problem occurs in that the vibration generator is not operated normally. To solve this problem, development of a display apparatus, which may reduce, or even prevent, a rolling phenomenon of a vibration generator from occurring, is desired.